My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts
The My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts premiered on July 30, 2017 after the Discovery Family presentation of Garfield. They consist of at least four shorts and a music video. The first three of the shorts take place during the first movie. Production and development Two of the shorts were originally released months earlier in Russian. Make Up Shake Up and Raise This Roof were first featured as the respective [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issues 13 and 14 comics Make-Up Shake Up and Raise the Roof. Make Up Shake Up Make Up Shake Up is the first Summertime short. The animation primarily focuses on Rarity and Applejack. Summary Shortly before the start of the Fall Formal, Rarity finishes getting dressed and putting on her makeup. She offers to put makeup on Applejack as well, but she declines. After some encouragement from her friends, Applejack hesitantly agrees. When Rarity finishes, Applejack is not too thrilled with the results and asks Rarity to wipe some of the makeup off. In the end, Applejack looks exactly the same as before Rarity started, much to Rarity's chagrin. A Photo Booth Story A Photo Booth Story is the second Summertime short. The animation primarily focuses on Photo Finish. Summary At the Fall Formal, Photo Finish is employed as the dance photographer. After taking a picture of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, she is unsatisfied with the photo. When the Equestria Girls pose for their photo, Photo Finish suggests adding some style, with assistance from Pixel Pizzaz. The girls take pictures in various costumes and accessories, including Sherlock Holmes-inspired looks for Princess Twilight and Pinkie Pie and queen and butterfly looks for Rarity—all while Rainbow Dash and Applejack play pranks in the background. However, during one of the photos, Rarity's butterfly wings briefly catch fire. When they finish, Photo Finish declares this the pinnacle of her photography career and makes her trademark exit. As the girls laugh, Rarity asks if she can keep the wings. Raise This Roof Raise This Roof is the third Summertime short. The animation primarily focuses on Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Summary As the Fall Formal continues, a country-western song that Applejack requested earlier starts to play. Applejack invites her little sister Apple Bloom to join in a line dance with her. Seeing their dancing as a competition challenge, Rainbow Dash invites Scootaloo to join her on the dance floor in a hip-hop breakdance. As the dance-off becomes aggressive and Applejack and Rainbow get carried away, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo separate from them. At Apple Bloom's suggestion, she and Scootaloo start their own dance routine, winning the dance-off and receiving a trophy from Pinkie. Applejack and Rainbow look disappointed in the Crusaders at first, but they compliment the two on their dancing, and Rainbow Dash asks for a rematch. Steps of Pep Steps of Pep is the fourth Summertime short. The animation primarily focuses on Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Summary Fluttershy joins the CHS Cheering Club, which consists of only her and Pinkie Pie. As they cheer for the Wondercolts-Shadowbolts soccer game, it becomes clear that while Pinkie is an expert at cheering, Fluttershy just can't get her voice above a whisper. After the soccer game, Pinkie and Fluttershy cheer on events that normally don't call for cheerleaders, including practice for The Wondertones, CHS' a cappella group, and the chess club, which actually requires for them to be quiet. Mad Twience References